Op Get Some
by BaliM
Summary: I'm a woman on a mission. It's time I fulfilled one of my fantasies and it's going to happen now. I, Bella Swan, will pick up a guy in a bar and have hot sex with him. It's time to get down with the get down. It's time...for Operation Get Some. AU/AH. Mature themes and content.


**My first foray into writing twilight fanfiction instead of just perving out on all the goodness for the last few years. I figured I'd start out with something pretty short and work my way up from there! Be advised I do use mature themes in my writing, this shorty is no exception. If this is not agreeable to you please about face and march on off into the sunset.**

**As the case is all over this site I own none of these characters. If I did I would have been in "urgent" meetings with Rob someplace with a horizontal surface at least once a week from the time filming started. Since I don't I'll make due with the fiction!**

**I don't have a beta so any and all grammatical mistakes are my own. The important thing is, it should make sense. :)**

**Onward!**

As I pulled into the first parking space I see in the lot I glance around at all the cars already taking up spaces. Considering it was 7:30 on a Wednesday the place looked pretty busy. It was hard to tell if that would hurt or help The Plan.

_It doesn't matter how many people are around, Operation Get Some will happen._

I was determined to fulfill one of my fantasies tonight. I, Bella Swan, would chat up a guy in a bar and have hot and steamy sex with him tonight. I didn't care if it was in the bathroom, supply closet or even the back alley, we were getting down.

"Ok, ew maybe not the back alley, who knows what goes on back there. But that's not the point! And now I'm sitting in a dark parking lot talking to myself like a psycho." With a huff I flip the visor down to double check my makeup and of course I've managed to chew my lipstick off on the ride over.

The slight pissed off-ness I was feeling from being jittery about tonight was enough to knock me out of the nervous and self conscious mood I had gotten myself into. That was no longer me, I'd let all the shyness go once I got to college. I was a confident, self assured, slightly closer to thirty than should be mentioned woman dammit and I was on a mission!

With a firm nod at myself in the mirror I snapped the visor back into place and grabbed my purse before stepping out into the warm night air. I tugged the hem of my classic, go to little black dress into place and with a deep breath strutted my way to the door of 20/20 Bar and Lounge. It was a newer place that, along with a couple other hotspots in town, was owned by friends that I've known for years. Thankfully I knew Wednesday was one of the nights they usually supervised their restaurant so Op. GS could go down without being too conspicuous. Plus I'd caught Rose and Emmett going at it in all three of their businesses so what's good for the goose is good for the gander and all that jazz.

By this point I've made it inside the door of the lounge and I take a second to get a feel for the crowd. Throwing a wink at Seth, the security guard who'd been here for the last three years as he worked his way through school, I head over towards the far and less crowded side of the bar. There are only 4 people taking up the seats near the corner by the wall. A couple who looked to be arguing in whispers if the frowns were any indication, a middle aged man in a suit who seemed to be in serious drinking mode and a younger scruffy guy in a dark blue button down that was sitting in the last seat with his back against the wall.

I take the seat on the short side corner of the bar, giving me a view of the length of the bar and out towards the lounge. More importantly it put me two seats over from Mr. Scruff who is indeed as attractive as the glance I got of him told me. First thing first though, my liquid lover is calling me. I flash a smile at the bartender, a new guy I'd only seen from a distance a couple of times.

"Good evening, welcome to 20/20. My name is Andy. What can I get you started with tonight?" Andy, my newest and bestest best friend, braces himself against the bar as he asks.

"Hi Andy. You would be my favorite person for the next however long it takes me to finish it, if you could get me a Mojito." I tell him in as sincere a voice as I can manage. "Heavy on the citrus and light on the syrup please."

He gives a quick laugh as he turns to the drink station to get started, "No pressure or anything, huh?"

"None what so ever. I'll only be watching you like a hawk and writing reviews to every online rating site I can find, but really there's nothing to fear."

Andy flashes a grin my way as he muddles my drink with an enthusiasm that is a definite step up from the sleaze bag he replaced.

From the corner of my eye I can see Mr. Sexy Scruff, seriously sexy hence the need for the upgrade in title, smirk slightly as he reaches for the brandy snifter sitting in front of him. In an attempt to play it cool and not get caught staring I grab the menu sitting to the side and start to look it over for something to eat.

As I glance over the options I realize that I'm pretty damn hungry. So now the real war begins. Do I go for the smaller tapas style appetizer to avoid any accidents of the spilling or facial expression kind, or do I go for some actual food to avoid drinking on a somewhat empty stomach. The white girl wasted potential is high if I don't eat. I had to become a light weight drinker when I started working and getting my masters degree, doing the whole responsible adult thing, but tonight I think I'll need the fortitude of a few glasses.

Deciding to go with the best of both worlds I order a variety of appetizers once Andy sets my Mojito in front of me. All the while I glance every so often at Mr. Super Sexy Scruff, yes another upgrade to the title, and see him going back and forth between watching me and looking around the lounge. I search around for a conversation starter, any conversation starter, and hit on one when I see him raise the snifter to his too-pretty-for-a-man mouth.

"Brandy isn't something you see people drinking very often." I say casually as I take a sip from my drink. I see the glass pause against his lips before he takes a drink.

_Is it possible to have glass envy?_

If so, I have it.

"It's an acquired taste. It takes something a little extra to really appreciate a good brandy." S.S. Scruff says as he turns his gaze fully to me. I'm secretly turning to goo at the voice. It's like a warm blanket and hot chocolate on a winter night and a steamy island rendezvous all in one. And the eyes; like jade daggers holding me to my spot while he looks his fill. And now I'm turing into a Harlequin romance. Gah.

"And what might that little extra be?" Again I go for the cool approach as I shift to the side so that I can face him and get a good view of the whole package. And my my my what a package. The button down is untucked over what look like dark grey chinos. The sleeves are rolled up his forearms showing off nice muscles leading to beautiful hands, wide palmed and long fingered. Oh what those hands could do. I snap my eyes back up to his face when I hear him speak.

"Hmm, nothing too drastic. An understanding of just what it takes to put together something high quality with a beautiful finish," he says while sweeping his eyes over me.

I tip my head to the side, waiting to see where he was going with that.

"I'm sure that's a concept you're used to. You seem to have something a little extra about yourself." He tilts forward, leaning one arm against the back of one of the chairs between us and smirks.

Cocking an eyebrow at him I return the smirk, tilting my glass slightly in his direction before taking a drink. I set my tasty goodness down on the bar top before focusing in on S.S. Scruff again. "Smooth. So tell me, how often has that answer worked for you?"

He gives a quiet laugh as he shakes his head a little, "This is actually only the second time I've been asked about drinking brandy. I was still a wet behind the ears, freshly turned 21 college kid the first time. I figured I was a grown man by that point and it was about time I moved on from keg stands at parties. If you could imagine, the delivery was more like sand paper than polished wood in terms of how it went over."

I chuckle a little in disbelief that any woman would think to turn this man down even with a crappy pick up line. "Somehow I don't think that affected the reaction of the woman on the other end much."

He gives a slight shoulder shrug and a croaked grin in answer and I'm seconds away from pouncing on him to nibble those lips when Andy appears with plates of food that he sets down in front of me.

"Here we are. You have your shrimp in garlic sauce, crab stuffed baby portobello mushrooms, mozzarella triangles and we have a basket of bread to go with it," he smiles at me as he points to my glass, "Let me know if you would like another or if I can bring you something else to drink."

I inhale appreciatively as I look over the plates spread out across the bar. "Thanks Andy, you're my stomachs new hero."

Andy touches two fingers to his brow in a short salute before moving down the bar to offer refills to the couple who still seemed to be arguing while trying not to appear like they were arguing.

I look back over at the hotness to my left and see him eyeing my spread with amusement. Hunching my shoulders slightly I ask, "What?"

He holds his hands up as a smile moves across his face. "Nothing, nothing. I was just appreciating a woman who likes to eat."

"I had a lunch meeting that ended up being more meeting than it was lunch so I'm starving," I say as I spear a shrimp and pop it into my mouth, closing my eyes and moaning a little at the taste. When I open my eyes again it's to see S.S. Scruff looking at my mouth and licking his lips.

I can't help but smirk a bit as I chew, doing a mental happy dance that I could get that reaction out of him. He clears his throat and reaches for the brandy, taking a deep sip as he shifts in his seat some.

"This is really good, I'm glad I decided on appetizers."

"Yeah, they usually do have really good stuff here. Although the shrimp is a new one, I haven't had a chance to try it."

I can't help using that opening to bring him a little closer to me. "Why don't you try one of mine, I have plenty more to eat." I keep my gaze focused on the plate as I cut a piece of mozzarella off to dip in marinara sauce, but I can see him moving from the corner of my eye.

The chair beside me moves back and I get hit with a wave of the most amazing combination of smells. There's a faint rich tinge that I think is from the brandy and a cologne that I know I've smelled before, but over all of that is a heady scent that I can only identify as being solidly male. It makes me want to nuzzle my face into his neck and just breathe. Instead I distract myself with food.

"Thanks for the offer. It really does look good, but I also wanted to talk to you without disturbing the people near us who clearly are having a bad day." He nods subtly towards the man who continues to steadily drink what looks like whiskey while staring at the wall and the couple who are sitting stiffly as the woman drains a martini and the man scowls at her.

I can't help but give a soft snort in agreement as he signals for Andy, who makes his way over towards us with a subtle glance and grin at the couple as he passes them.

"Hey, man can I get a fork and refills for myself and the lady?"

"Sure thing," Andy says as he reaches under the bar for a set of silverware, "I'm glad you're occupied. Maybe now that you're not sitting alone the lady down the bar will stop ogling you and annoying her husband with the obvious thoughts she's having about you." He nods back behind him where, sure enough, the woman in the Arguing Couple is trying to be sneaky in her glances down towards us and failing if the look on her husbands face is any indiction.

I can't help but bring my hand up to my mouth as I sit back and laugh. My new dinner buddy unwraps the utensils from the napkin as he shakes his head with a sigh. Andy winks at me before he heads back to the drink station to get the refills going.

My apprehension about talking to this gorgeous man completely evaporates at the chagrin I see on his face. With a nudge to his arm I can't help but ask, "Do you often have that effect on women you don't even speak to?"

He gives me a look that clearly portrays his exasperation, making me laugh once again, before looking over the selection of shrimp as he answers, "I don't understand it. It's not like I do anything to encourage any reaction to me. I mean, I only glanced up at them when I saw them take a seat about an hour ago, but other than that I don't think I've done more than skim over them as I people watched," He pops the shrimp into his mouth, "That is really good by the way."

I can only grin at him, my amusement and amazement allowing me to be more blunt than I have been so far. "Well, you're pretty damn hot. I can see why you would get stared at." I gesture to the plates, "Feel free to have some of this other food, I have more than enough to share."

As I chew on a mushroom I realize that he hasn't made a grab for any of the other food. When I look back up at him I see that he's grinning as he watches me. "What?" I say as I whip my face with the napkin, afraid that I've gotten some sauce on my cheek.

"You think I'm hot," he says in an amused voice.

I can't help but roll my eyes at him before looking up to see Andy setting the refills down in front of us. Smiling in thanks I drain the first Mojito and move it to the side.

"I would find it hard to believe if you told me no one has said that to you before."

"No, I've heard it before. Just not from you tonight and really that's the only opinion that matters right now," he says before reaching over and grabbing a mushroom sitting at the edge of the plate.

I turn to answer and get distracted by the sight of him licking his fingers, it causes an immediate reaction down below and I can't help but shift in my seat a little at the tingle that flows through me. "You have gotten smoother since you were 21." He chuckles as he washes down the food with a swig of brandy.

We eat a few more bites of the truly yummy food before my stomach is satisfied enough to return to Op. GS. Resting my forearms on the edge of the bar I play with the straw of my drink and say, "So we've broken bread, reminisced about your younger years and highlighted improper behavior to use when married, but I haven't asked you for your name."

He chokes a little into his napkin as he tries to laugh while swallowing the food in his mouth. Clearing his throat he turns towards me and holds out his hand, "Wow, I think my mother would disown me if she found out I ate your food and didn't even bother to say hello. So hi, I'm Edward."

I can only grin as I reach for his hand, more to feel his skin against mine than to shake it, "Hi Edward, I'm Bella. It's been nice to eat with you."

"Oh I couldn't agree with you more, Bella." He gives my hand a gentle squeeze before letting go to reach for his glass again. "So from your comment earlier I'd say you weren't really into stiffer drinks. Would you like to give this one a try?" He holds the glass out to me with a questioning look.

Keeping my eyes on him I slowly reach for the snifter, making sure to graze his fingers with mine before turning the glass so that I drink from the same place he did. I watch his eyes darken and hear him inhale deeply when my tongue peeks out to catch a drop of the rich liquid before it slides down the glass. I can only imagine the thoughts going through his mind; all I can think of is poring the heady drink over his naked chest and licking him clean.

_Oh I'm so glad I picked tonight for Operation Get Some._

"Mmm, it is tasty. Rum and vodka are my usual liquors of choice, but I can see myself developing a taste for brandy every now and then." I hand the snifter back to him with a smirk, turning to pop the last mushroom into my mouth and give him a second to collect himself. It felt damn good to have that effect on him, the operation looked like a real possibility now.

He sets the glass down on the bar after emptying it then turns in his chair to face me. His knees brush against my thigh and his arm drapes over the back of my chair as he looks at me. "I'm glad I was able to convert you to the dark side." He watches me, focusing on my lips where I know I'm biting it again. I feel him playing softly with the ends of my hair as he asks, "So tell me Bella, what brought you to 20/20 on a Wednesday night?"

Shifting to the edge of the seat closest to him in order to feel his knees pressed against me, I make sure to lean back to to make contact with his arm. "Ah, well I had a rather productive day at work. I figured I'd celebrate Hump Day with a couple of drinks and see what happened after that." I make sure to focus on him as I say that, hoping that my eyes tell him just what I'm thinking should happen.

From the way the backs of his fingers brush along the top of my arm, I think he got it.

_Success!_

He leans in closer to speak softly into my ear, "Well, I'm glad that your good day lead you to this seat tonight." There's no way I can control the shiver that courses through me at his warm breath moving down the side of my neck. "You should know, Bella, I think you smell amazing. I was even more thankful you invited me over when I took a breath."

I can't help the smile that takes over when I turn my head towards him, our foreheads and noses touching as I look into his eyes, _jeez they're gorgeous._ "That's funny, Edward. I was thinking the same thing about you when you sat down."

We sit watching each other, our faces close, for who knows how long before a thump on the bar pulls us apart. Looking over we see the Arguing Couple doing what they do best as they get up to leave. Only this time it's loud enough to hear from where we are.

"Christ Lauren! If you asked me from the looks of it you're jealous of that woman over a man you don't even know, who isn't me! You know, your _husband_. The sighing and daydreaming while you stare at him right in front of me is ridiculous!"

The newly named Lauren can't seem to help shooting one more look over our way and licks her lips at Edward before chasing after her clearly aggravated husband. "Tyler, baby wait! It's not what it looked like."

Before either one of us could react the serious drinker that had been sitting between us and the Arguing Couple spoke up. "Now that was entertaining. It was also a good note to end the night on." He salutes us with his drink before downing it and signals Andy for the check.

It's comical the way Edward and I look at each other with the same expression of incredulity before we both crack up laughing. Almost unconsciously we lean against each other as we try to catch our breathes. At the same time I'm cursing the fact that the spell was broken. I could have sworn he was gonna go in for the kill!

As we're getting ourself together, Andy makes his way grinning over towards us. Stacking the empty plates he says, "See what I was saying? I think she would have followed you into the bathroom if you'd gone and locked you in there before stripping naked." A giggle bursts out of me at the horrified look on Edwards face at the thought. Then I sober up because, dammit, that's what I want to do with him!

Andy asks us if we'd like anything else and we both just ask for water. Reaching into his pocket Edward pulls out his wallet and hands Andy a card, "Take care of both of our tickets with this. It's fine if you have to run it twice."

Andy smiles at my attempted protest and moves to the middle of the bar where the register is. "Edward you didn't have to do that. I could have paid for my stuff just fine."

His hand comes up and he pushes my hair behind my ear while answering. "Well now, I know my mother would disown me if I let that happen. Besides I think I ate more of the food than you did so it was only fair that I paid."

Couldn't argue with that logic, so I let it go and sip the cold water in front of me.

"So Bella, you've had your celebratory drinks and dinner for the productive Hump Day as you said. What does happen from here?" There's no mistaking the tone of his voice or the look on his face. And definitely not the way his finger runs over my cheek and across my lips. Operation Get Some will be starting it's countdown soon.

_Thank you sweet baby Jesus._

"Well," I say as I move in close to brush my nose against his scruff, I love that feeling, "I say we drink a bit more water and find some where a little more private to answer that question properly."

His eyes flash and darken to a deep green before he turns to sign the checks that Andy places on the bar for him. I see that he signs for more than enough tip to make up for both of us and I smile at Andy, who in turn winks at me and thanks us for coming. I'll have to remind myself to tell Rose how awesome the new bartender is.

Once the checks are done and Andy has moved to the other end of the bar Edward chugs half of his water and stands up.

_Someone is clearly excited. Yes!_

Enveloping my hand in his much larger and warmer one Edward leads me to a door that is somewhat camouflaged and enters a code into the pad on the handle. When the door opens I shoot him a look.

"I'm a silent partner with the owners here. There are a couple of offices back here that I know are empty right now," he says with a shrug and an adorable grin.

_Huh, well alright then._

The how's and why's aren't important right now. Getting somewhere alone is the main objective, so instead of looking a gift horse in the mouth I grab his hand and pull him down the short hallway. Reaching the first of two doors I can see, I pull it open, search along the wall to flip on the light and walk in.

I stop in the middle of the room and before I can react I feel Edward press his body against my back, his arms coming around me. One reaching for the opposite hip and the other higher up so his hand can lay flat against my stomach. My breath catches when I feel him press what is obviously a very impressive erection against my ass and I reach back to fist his hair when his face comes down to my neck.

"I've been thinking about holding you just like this since I saw you standing in the doorway. I was hoping you'd come my way so I could get a better look and the chance to talk to you." His voice is gruff and I can feel his lips and stubble moving against the super sensitive skin behind my ear. I can't even answer him as his hands move across my stomach and over my breasts, squeezing lightly before moving down my sides, over my hips and down to my bare thighs.

"I had to keep reminding myself we were in a public place because I just wanted to throw you down across a stool and have my way with you," he says as he kisses down my neck and along my shoulder, pushing the strap of my dress to the side to make room.

_Gah, yes and please!_

I grind my ass back hard against his front, moaning as I pull his head forward and turn to finally nibble on those lips like I wanted. We're moving against each other in the middle of the room. Hands reaching and touching, hips swirling and grinding and breaths getting harsher and harsher.

I feel his hands move back down to my thighs before coming up under my dress, skimming along the insides and reaching the edge of my panties. "Tell me now if this isn't what you want. I can back off and we'll head out to the lounge."

_Fuck that shit!_

"No! God, no. I want this. I want you, so much. Right now." My sentences aren't very articulate but dammed if I'll put more effort into them when I'm this close to stamping mission accomplished on this operation.

His fingers dive under my panties and I can't help but clutch his forearm, mmmm sexy, with both hands rocking back and forth between his hand and his crotch as I practice my porn star moans. His breath is moist against the back of my shoulder when he drops his head down and runs kisses and nips along it.

"I don't know if I can be too gentle right now. I've been thinking about all the different ways to have you for the last 2 hours," he chuckles as his fingers make magic against me. Tapping and sliding like he's invented a new form of morse code just for me.

I'm panting hard when I reach back to grab his ass and pull him forward. "Right now I want exactly what you have in mind. Don't be gentle, I'm not looking for that."

The only warning I get is a growl before I'm being shuffled forward to the black love seat I didn't pay attention to when we came in. I feel pressure on my lower back and then I'm bending over the arm, resting my cheek on the seat as my dress is pushed up to my waist and my underwear hit me somewhere around mid thigh. I thought I would feel him pressed against me immediately, but to my surprise and delight I feel his big hands running along my ass and thighs before he takes a bite out of the right cheek.

I jump with a little yelp which makes him chuckle before I feel his thumb slide along my ridiculously wet lips and down to my clit where he stops to rub against it as his mouth follows along behind. He starts working me over in a way that reminds me just how much I love foreplay, driving me crazy with need to the point that I feel my juices sliding down my legs even with his stellar effort to lick me dry.

When I feel him slip two fingers inside me and find my happy place, my eyes cross and I can't help but reach back and grab hold of his hair to pull him up. _Oh, I hope that doesn't hurt too much_. "Ok! Ok, that was great, really it was, but if we don't move on to the the next step I'm going to explode and it won't be pretty."

His answering chuckle is strained and I hear a belt buckle coming undone. I would turn around to watch, but even without cumming I'm feeling too boneless to move. I hear a crinkling sound and his pants hit the floor with a thud before the unmistakable noise of a condom being put on reaches me, making me even more wet for what was to come.

Edwards hands find my hips and he pulls me back slightly, rubbing what I can really tell now is an impressive hard-on against me. It's the only warning I get before he pulls back and drives into me until his hips are flush with my ass. We both groan at the feeling and I only get a couple moments to adjust as he grabs the zipper on my back, pulling it down and the dress to the sides. His lips run up my spine and the dress falls off my shoulders and onto the sofa leaving me bare from the waist up.

"God baby. You taste amazing and feel even better. Hold on to something," he says before planting a kiss to the back of my neck and leaning back. I feel him moving his legs around and he grabs two handfuls of ass before pulling out and pounding into me again, and again, and again.

The moan is pulled out of me as I fist the edge of the seat and push back against him. This is exactly what I was hoping for tonight and good lord is Edward delivering. I was already on edge from the talking to he had with my pussy, but when he changes the angle of his thrusts as his hands come around to grab hold of my breasts I can't help but let go. The orgasm rolls on and on through me as Edward keeps thrusting for all he's worth, riding me through my orgasm until I feel myself unclench around him and only give soft pulses that make me shudder.

He's panting hard as he slows down to a shallow pumping and runs his hands up and down my back. "You sound sexy when you cum baby, but now I want to see you." With that he pulls me up flush against him and explores my torso for a moment as my dress gathers around my waist. He guides me around to sit on the love seat with my ass on the edge of the seat spread out wide open as he kneels between my legs.

He unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off so that it's not in the way and I stare at his chest. He obviously has muscles, but they're lean and firm just like I like them. His cock looks as impressive as it feels and I can't stop myself from getting excited knowing that it's glistening from my orgasm. Edward comes in close to me again, easily sliding back into me as he leans over and kisses me senseless.

He grabs my thighs right where they meet my hips, smoothing his thumbs against me where he's moving in and out before slipping them up to my clit and running slow and soft circles around it in contrast to the hard thrust coming just below it.

"Fuck, Edward!" I can't help but cry out as I watch his arms and chest move as he fucks me. I splay my hands out on his chest, moving them over to play with his nipples and then down to run along his abs that are flexing as he pumps steadily.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I love seeing that you flush all the way to your breasts. It's amazing. You're pussy is so good I'm losing my mind. Can you cum for me again baby? I don't know if I'll last much longer," he says through groans as he grips my thighs harder and tilts his head back, pounding into me even harder than before so that the slapping of his hips and balls against my ass is louder than our panting.

That voice talking dirty to me does almost as much as the thrusting does and I can't help but do what he's asked and cum hard, moaning loudly as I bite my lip. I can feel his rhythm change as I milk him before he lets go pressed tight against me before pumping softly as the last spurts fill the condom.

Edward groans as he collapses on top of me, his head cushioned on my breast as he kisses the side of the other one without moving his head.

Grinning widely, I run my hands through his hair and scratch his scalp the way I know he loves.

"I gotta tell you babe, if the night I first met you had ended up like this I would have been all over your ass more than I already was."

My sweet, sexy and overall wonderful fiance looks up from where he's resting on my breasts and flashes that smile that gets me every time. "Oh trust me, if I hadn't already seen your picture and known you were my kid sisters roommate and off limits; I would have had you tucked in my car and on my way back to my place before you finished asking me about my drink. As it was I ended up stumbling all over myself instead." He copes another feel of my ass, grinding against me one last time before pulling back slowly. We hadn't used condoms in years, but it did add a more naughty feel to it. The entire evening and hard fuck was enough to make me forget how much better my lover feels without one...well for a moment anyway. Reaching across to the table on the other side of the love seat he grabs some tissue and helps clean me off between my legs.

Edward leans back to clean himself up, but not before snagging my panties from where they had fallen to the floor as we moved around. With a wink and sexy, sexy smirk he slips them into his pocket. I can't help but laugh at him, he has such a thing for knowing that I'm around him in public without underwear. I adjusting my dress and stand on wobbly legs to go to the little half bath I know is in this office, washing my hands and straightening my hair before coming back into the office to grab my purse and pull out my engagement ring. Edward reaches for my hand and takes the ring, slipping it back onto my finger as he had a few months ago before pulling my hand to his lips and kissing the knuckle of my ring finger.

I can't help but turn to mush a little at the look in his eyes. This man just did things to me and I couldn't love him any more if I tried. That didn't mean I didn't also love to give him shit, "Pfft. Please babe, your fear of the sister that is half your weight is the reason why it took you a year and a half to try anything with me." Crossing my arms over my chest I laugh at the glare and pout he throws me on his way to wash off his hands.

"I was being a gentleman," he says through the open door. "You were new to Northwestern, to Chicago in general and my sister had taken you under her wing. I didn't want to overwhelm you with my manly self your first year here." On seeing my raised eyebrow he rolls his eyes as he stands in the doorway, "Ok yeah I was scared of her, but you totally understood why after less than a month of living with the woman!"

Unable to help myself I laugh as I reach up and pull his head down towards me, planting a smacking kiss on his lips before pulling him out of the bathroom and through the office.

When we reach the door leading back out to the lounge I remember his comment from earlier. Turning I ask, "Hey when did you become a silent partner with Rose and Emmett here?"

He grins sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair as he answers, "It was when they had that issue with the kitchen. Remember they had to tear everything out and redo the plumbing and electrical?" When I nod he continues, "Well Emmett was telling me about how they were most likely going to have to take out another loan to pay for it because it was a way bigger mess than they had budgeted for and they didn't want to take from their savings to cover it. I offered to help with the money I got from dad after graduation. It's been sitting collecting interest for the most part and I couldn't think of a better way to use part of it than to invest in friends."

"Huh, I remember that now. Rose, Alice, Angela and I had taken a couple weeks to head east so Ang could talk to some of her authors in Boston and Alice could talk to a buyer in New York."

"Yeah, it happened right after you left and by the time you got back they were already moving along with the repairs. Honestly I didn't think about it after because the percentage we make goes right into the account it came from. I knew you'd be the first in line to offer help so I didn't think you'd have an issue."

That was such an Edward thing to do that I couldn't help smiling and ruffling his hair. He laughs at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and opening the door. Walking quickly through the lounge, _honestly I don't know if we were loud enough for anyone to hear us and I don't want to find out,_ we make our way across the parking lot towards my car. When we reach the driver side door I turn and ask, "Did you drive, hon?"

With a smile he holds out his hand for the keys. "Nope. I had Jasper drop me off on his way home. He was going to stay for a drink before I told him that I was here for a date with you."

I grin at him as I drop the keys into his hand, reaching up to kiss that jaw I love so much. "Thanks for helping fulfill one of my fantasies, lover."

The gleam in his eye is down right sexy as he looks me over from head to toe. "Oh trust me woman. It was truly my pleasure."

**Well...that was fun! Hope you guys enjoyed the show. Did anyone expect that he wouldn't be quite the stranger to Bella? ;) I have some thoughts about potentially expanding this idea. For now though I'm happy to leave it where it's at as I work on another storyline. That one I've only got the basic initial thoughts on. Since I plan on making it a multiple chaptered story it may take a bit for me to get a solid outline of how long, what happens where, etc. etc.**

**Drop me a line if you'd like and let me know what you think!**


End file.
